


Getting Your First Officer Into Bed Takes More Than A Good Game of Chess

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, medium build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marlena leaves the ship, Kirk needs someone new to occupy his time in bed. His new target becomes his first officer, Mr. Spock. After his intial attempt is shot down, Kirk decides that the pursuit will be as much fun as the conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Been There, Done Him

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written using prompts from http://st-20-fics.livejournal.com/
> 
> Will add story points and warnings as the story progresses.

"What about her?"

Kirk, from where he sat in the corner of the rec room, turned his head to see who Dr. McCoy was pointing at. He eyed the redhead and made a face as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah."

McCoy hurmphed and moved his hand, pointing it towards a handsome young ensign.

"Him?" He raised his brows in question.  

Kirk paused and sat up to get a better look.  After only a second he leaned in his chair and nodded. "Been there, done him." He then took his own finger and started to point out others in the room. "And her, and him and all them over there."

McCoy gave his captain an exasperated look.  Since the captain had finally told Marlena to pack her bags and "get the fuck off his ship," (with her being more than happy to oblige), the doctor now seemed to be settled with the task of entertaining the man.  This night he had hoped to find someone, anyone, on board the ship that would take the captain off his hands at least for one night so he could get some peace and quiet.  It turned out that Kirk had been with just about everyone on the ship, save for himself, Mr. Scott, Mr. Sulu and...

McCoy stopped there. The last person on that list was, of course, the ship's First Officer, Mr. Spock.  He knew that the captain had tried to get him and the others in his bed with no success, but he had never heard if he had tried to seduce the Vulcan.

"Lemme asked you a question Captain? Is there anyone here who you have not slept with?"

Kirk took another sip of his drink. "Yeah you... and Spock over there." McCoy's followed Kirk's eyes over to the far corner of the room where Mr.  Spock sat playing chess with the computer.   McCoy's face took on a mischievous look as he watched the Vulcan. He turned back to his captain and tried to remain casual as he spoke.

"So, I know why I wouldn't sleep with you, but what's the deal behind Spock?"

Kirk shrugged his shoulders. "No deal. I never pursued him like that."

McCoy raised both eyebrows at that. "Really? Why?" 

Kirk shrugged. "Eh, don't know. He seems so stiff and cold all the time. I figure it would be like fucking a corpse, so I never bothered with him."

"Well, maybe you should."

Kirk's face twisted up in confusion. "Really? And what fun would that be?"

McCoy picked his drink off the table in front of them and slowly took a drink.  "It could be a lotta fun, Jim. Think about it. Spock would not be an easy catch, so you would have the thrill of the chase and  ship rumor is that he does go both ways, so if you play your cards right you could have him in your bed."

Kirk sorted, rolling his eyes. "Just because I could doesn't mean be I should.  I could get him in my bed tonight, but sex would be boring and mechanical and not worth my time. Speaking of not worth my time, this place is dull. Let's go back to your office and have a drink?"

McCoy panicked. He did not want another night of the captain drinking his bourbon and telling bad jokes.  He brought out the big guns and hoped that Spock wouldn't kill him for it later.

"Well I understand.  Approaching Spock and propositioning him? I could see where that could intimidate you, so if you want we can leave. No worries." McCoy finished off his drink and set the cup down on the table. He stood up and stretched, pretending he did not see Kirk's homicidal glare.

"I beg your pardon, doctor?"

 McCoy fought to the keep the smile off his face as turned towards Kirk.

"Jim look I get it.  Vulcans are aloof beings and it would only be natural to not want to approach one like that."

Kirk's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm scared?"

"I did not say that. I said..." but McCoy was cut off by Kirk pulling him down to face level.

"What? You don't think I can do it? Let me tell you, I could have Spock anytime, anyway I wanted."

McCoy's blue eyes met the hazel colored one of his captain and drawled out, "Prove it, Captain."

Kirk instantly let go of McCoy and pushed him away. He stood from the table and smoothing down the front of his vest he moved toward where Spock sat.

The Vulcan was unaware of anything else but his chess game until a shadow passed over his board. Spock looked up and met the smiling face of his captain.

"Hello Mr. Spock." Kirk's smile widened and alarms went off in Spock's mind

"Captain," he replied. He watched as Kirk sat across from him and pick up a pawn.

Kirk eyed it lazily and then turned his attention back to Spock. "Don't you get tired playing the computer, Spock?" Kirk's voice was so smooth and warm that Spock raised an eyebrow while he mind raced to figure out what his captain wanted from him.

"I find it satisfactory."

"But that is not the same as enjoying it, am I right? Here, play a game with me. I'm bit rusty but I sure playing with me would be more fun than play the computer. Who knows? You might win, but I doubt it." Spock narrowed his eyes and his goatee jerked, making Kirk chuckle. "What's a matter, Mr. Spock? Worried that I will win?"

"No. Shall I  set the board then, Captain?"

Kirk read the tight pull of Spock mouth and tension around his eyes. He smiled some more as he put the pawn back where he found it knowing that he had the Vulcan where he wanted him.

"Please do."

Later, after several hours of play, Kirk took one of his Knights and with a flick of his wrist used it to topple Spock's king. "Checkmate," Kirk said watching Spock's face as the Vulcan did not bothered to hide his surprise.  

When Spock realized that his captain was watching him he did straighten his posture and fix his expression. "Congratulation Captain. I must say that I am surprised at how well you play."

"Wel,l I just happen to do a good number of things well. If you like I show you some of them." Kirk's voice dropped low.

Spock's hand froze as he reset the board. There was a moment of silence before Spock let go of the piece in his fingers and placed both hands in his lap. "I see. I must respectfully decline, Captain."  Spock's words surprised Kirk and he scrambled to hold Spock's attention as the Vulcan stood.

"Wait a minute. You don't even know what I was gonna suggest."

Spock gave his captain what could only be called "a look" before he said, "I know exactly what you're going to suggest and I must decline your offer. Good night, Captain."

Before Kirk could respond Spock hurried past him and towards the exit. By this time there was hardly anyone else in the rec room to see the rejection but this fact did nothing to soothe Kirk's hurt pride.  He cursed himself for listening to that fool doctor, who was nowhere to seen, and knocked the board and the pieces off the table.

As he watched the scattered pieces roll on the deck Kirk heard, "Captain?"

He turned to see Spock in the doorway of the room. The expression on his face seemed uncertain. "Captain, though I do not wish to engage with you in the manner you desire, I would be interested in playing another game of chess with you tomorrow after shift."

The words hung in the air and Kirk smiled playfully at the Vulcan. "Sure Spock.  Shall we meet here?" Spock nodded and was gone.  Kirk's pulse was racing and he could feel the adrenaline  pumping through his body.  The chase was on.  


	2. Shut Up

"Checkmate."

Kirk grinned as Spock stared at the chessboard, turning his head from one side to the other, one eyebrow raised and his lips pursed. Someone was not a happy Vulcan, but like a true Vulcan, Spock simply smoothed his expression back to something akin to blank and gave Kirk a quick nod of the head.

"Congratulations, Captain. Once again I find myself taken aback by your ability to play."

Kirk chuckled as he turned sideways in his seat, resting an arm on the back the chair.  He kept his eyes on his First Officer as he toyed with a rook.  "Why does that still surprise you, Spock? How many nights have we been playing together now?"

"For seven nights now, but to be accurate it would be better to measure the time spent in hours and minutes."

"So, how many hours and minutes has it been, Spock?" Kirk said his tone flirty.  He leaned back to stretch, making a show of arching his back.

Spock did not seem to notice as he said, "If my calculations are correct I would say 35 hours 17 minutes and 46 seconds we have spent playing chess. That is only an approximation."

Kirk sat back up and looked vaguely impressed. "Only an approximation, Spock?" Kirk laughed making Spock sit straighter in his chair,  indignation radiating off him.

"Captain, if you are mocking me..."  

Kirk clamped down on his giggles and turned back the right way round in his seat. He was supposed to be trying to impress the Vulcan, not piss him off.

"No. No Spock -- Well maybe just winding you up a bit, but it's all in fun. So, pull the knot out of your panties and calm down."

"First off, I am a Vulcan, so there is no need for me to calm down because I am not in any way bothered by you or your tactless remarks and second, I do not wear panties."

Internally Kirk was kicking himself. Now he had gone and made Spock really angry. In his mind he thought to smooth over the situation. He would make a blithe remark that would throw the Vulcan off guard, suggest they play another game of chess and then make idle chatter, the kind that seemed to hold Spock's attention even though he rarely commented.

That was the plan, so it surprised Kirk to no end when he opened his mouth and said, "You don't? Pity. If you like I can buy you pair or two, but only if you model them for me afterwards."

Spock sat still and blinked for several seconds before he stood. He smoothed the front of his jacket and gave Kirk a sharp incline of his head. "It is getting late, Captain and I should retire. Thank you for your time. Good night."

Kirk gaped as Spock moved around the table and out the rec room.  His first reaction was to chase after Spock,  but Kirk noticed that there were several ensigns in the corner watching them, so without turning around called out, "So, we on for tomorrow?"

Spock paused in the door. He too had noticed that the others were watching him and the captain. "Actually Captain, I will be busy tomorrow.  Another time perhaps." And he was gone.  Kirk sat at the small table and tried to ignore the sudden susurration that filled the room.

"Well, I see you're making progress."

Kirk turned his eyes toward McCoy he appeared behind him.  He watched as the doctor slid into the seat that Spock had just vacated and Kirk's mouth twisted up with irritation.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kirk snapped. McCoy's blue eyes widen as his expression took on a look that said, "Who? Me?"

"Me? Why I have been enjoying a little peace and quiet while you have been failing to seduce your first officer."  McCoy smirked as he spoke. Kirk started to see red.

"You better watch your tone, mister, because I will not sit here and take..."

"Shut up," McCoy quipped and Kirk sat in stupefied silence.  McCoy sat back in his chair still smirking while Kirk worked his jaw, the rage inside him building. He opened his mouth to speak, but McCoy sat forward and leaned over the table. "Now, before you start ranting and raving like goddamned lunatic, hear this; The ship's rumor mill has been running nonstop since you started trying to schmooze Spock. The whole crew has been watching you two."

"So? How does that give you any right to speak to me like that?" Kirk hissed.

McCoy just smiled. "Weeelll, technically it don't, but I thought I would come around to try to help you out, since you've been embarrassing yourself so much."

Narrowing his eyes, Kirk felt his ears burning. The whispering around him was getting louder and McCoy's smile was getting on his nerves. He stood slowly and gave the doctor a chilly stare.

"I do not need help from you or anyone else. It's not like I was seriously pursuing the pointed-eared freak."  He said that last part loud enough for the other crew members in the room to hear.  The room became still as everyone sat and waited with bated breath to see what their captain would say next.

From where he sat, McCoy just leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "If you say so, Captain," he said.  Kirk curled up his fist his fists and opened his mouth to tell the doctor where he could promptly go, when he heard a giggle.

Jerking his head in the direction of the sound, Kirk just saw several faces watching him, some of them trying to suppress their mocking grins, but many others weren't bothering.  Taking a deep breath Kirk turned back to McCoy, sneering at the doctor,  before turning on his heel, his gold sash fluttering behind him and left the rec room.

As soon as he was gone the room exploded in laughter and chatter.  McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and smiled to himself.  Life on the ship had been too dull as of late. At least now there was something to talk about.


	3. When in Rome

Spock suppressed a roll of his eyes as another drunken crew mate bumped into him. He shoved them with his shoulder and continued his way down the corridor. It was the Caesar's birthday, the only real holiday left in the empire and thus everyone was doing what most did to celebrate -- drink in excess and make complete asses of themselves.

Spock had confined himself to the labs, but he found that this year the rabble-rousing had made its way there too, as there were several ensigns drunkenly dropping mice and tribbles down each other's trousers. So, Spock decided to spend the remainder of the evening in his quarters.

He had just passed a rec room when a shout stopped him in his tracks.

 "Spaaack!"

It was his captain and judging from this mispronunciation of his name, the man was highly inebriated.  Spock did not sigh as he turned to see Kirk, his sash around his head, his vest unfasten, stagger up to him. Behind him was the round and overly cautious face of Kirk's guard, Mr. Farrell.

"Spaaaack. Wait, would cha?" Kirk said as he approached. Spock could smell the brandy wafting off the man and he leaned back from him ever so slightly.

"Captain, Was there something you needed?" Spock said diplomatically.  Kirk stepped right up to Spock and a slow stupid grin crossed his face.

"Yeah. You. Where've you been? I haven't seen ya round, sept on ta bridge." Kirk's speech wasn't slurred so much as just broken and Spock attempted to fill the missing letters, as well as pauses.

"I have been busy Captain. There have been many things going on in the labs that have needed my attention."

To this Kirk merely snorted and said, "You know wat? I think you've been avoid'n me. That's wat I think."

Spock lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Kirk wobbled a bit and raised the bottle in his hand to his lips, taking a large drank.  Wiping his mouth back his hand Kirk leaned into Spock and lost his balance, falling on top of him.  Mr. Farrell moved quickly to grab Kirk and stand him upright again.

Spock to his credit covered his disgust well so that the only trace of it on his face was the jerking movement of his goatee.  

Still wobbling, Kirk fixed his glassy gaze back on Spock. "No matter. Sso, wat you doin?" 

"I am heading to my quarters," Spock said and quickly turned around to do just that, but Kirk took hold of his shoulder and spun him back around.

"Wat? By yourself? Fuck that. Nah, you come with me to my quarters. We'll have a great time," Kirk said trying to wink. To Spock, it looked as if he had a nervous tick.  Delicately, Spock pulled himself free from the captain's grip and took a step back.

"How thoughtful of you, Captain, but I must decline. If you will excuse me."

"Sppooooock, wait!" Kirk's shout was heard through the hall and suddenly all eyes were on them. Spock took a calming breath and without a word took Kirk by the arm and quickly led him away, with Mr. Farrell not too far behind them. Kirk giggled and said something, but Spock simply ignored him until he found a briefing room. He rushed inside, pulling Kirk after him, shutting the door and locking before Mr. Farrell could follow them inside.

Spock leaned against the table listening to sound of the human guard outside swearing. Kirk looked at the door, before turning back to Spock. He grinned, biting his lower lip and sidled up to Spock, pinning him to the table with his hips.

"I was thinking my bunk would more comfortable, but hey; I'm game for here."

Spock looked at Kirk, this time not bothering to hide his disgust. His lips curled back as he pushed his captain from him.  "I think not, Captain, " he said as Kirk fell backward on the floor.

"Wha? Why the fuck not, you prudish dick?" Kirk said struggling to stand.

Spock stepped around him and back towards the door. "Simply put? I do not wish to join the ranks of those that have been used as your personal cum dumpsters."

Kirk finally stood and with a flick of his head, moved his sash from his eyes.  Before Spock could hit the control to open the door, Kirk blocked his hand and trapped him against the wall.

"Ok, look. You need to lighten the fuck up. Everyone on the ship is havin' a good time, but you. So why don't we forget the part where you have a stick up your ass and go back to my quarters? We'll have some drinks, talk and I can show you a really good time. What 'da say? you know what they, Spock? When in Rome..."

Kirk shut his eyes and leaned in, his lips puckered for a kiss. Spock quickly dodged to one side. He thought to slam Kirk's head into the wall as he did, but that would be an assault on a fellow officer and punishable by time in the agony booth, so he simply let Kirk hit the wall from his own velocity.

Spock watched Kirk grab his head and stagger back from the wall.  Hitting the button to open the door, Spock met the annoyed face of Mr. Farrell.

"Mr. Farrell, please take the captain back to his room before he hurts himself." With that Spock pushed past the human and was gone.

Kirk shook his head grumbling, "Fucking Vulcan cock tease."

Mr. Farrell just sighed and led his captain out of the room and down the hall.

Kirk sulked the whole way back to his cabin, suddenly feeling sober and very annoyed at the revelers around him.  He slumped against the wall at his cabin door as his guard punched in the security code. Behind him, Kirk heard a female voice say, "hello captain."

Kirk turned to see a pretty blonde in a red uniform. He looked her up and down before saying, "What do you want?"

The blonde looked shocked at this and her smile faltered for a moment. "Captain, don't you remember me?" She asked hopefully.  

Kirk frowned and wrinkled his brow in thought.   His expression changed quickly to a smile as he said, "Yeah... I do remember you.  I fucked you once on shore leave. Yeah, I remember -- a shitty lay with a floppy cunt."

The blonde's smiled faded completely at Kirk's words and she looked as if she was about to cry. Kirk merely gave her an expectant stare, then rolling eyes he muttered, "Dumb bitch," before turning into his quarters. The blond looked around at others who had been listening laughed and she turned, running down the corridor in tears.


	4. Seriously

It was quiet on the bridge the next morning, as everyone, but Mr. Spock, had massive hangovers and did not want move, let alone talk.  Kirk himself was slumped in his chair with a hand over his eyes. At one point he had called for the lights to be turned off, but all he got back in reply was groans from the others and Spock informing him that would not be efficient.  Kirk just growled and sank lower in his seat.

Just then the door to the turbolift opened and in stepped Doctor McCoy, looking as fresh as a summer rain, whistling loudly.  He beamed at everyone, walking about the bridge, saying good morning to everyone he passed. Of course, the only reply back he received was from Spock.

Kirk sat in his chair and gritted his teeth. It would not due to kill the man, he thought.  That was tested though when McCoy came right up to Kirk's ear.

"Good morning, Captain!" McCoy chirped cheerfully.  Kirk slowly turned his face in the direction of the doctor and glared hard at the man. McCoy simply smiled and started to whistle again. Uhura at her station lifted her head.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Captain, permission to kill Doctor McCoy?" She said.

"No! Permission denied, Lieutenant." Kirk shouted, wincing at the sound of his own voice.  McCoy stopped whistling again and rocked back on his heels, smiling away.

"Well, everyone here is just so cheery," McCoy said. From his station, Spock turned and raised an eyebrow. At this point, even he thought the doctor was being an ass.  Kirk peered at McCoy.

"What do you want?" He said weakly.  

McCoy's blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you, Captain."

Kirk blinked slowly and licked his lips for all the good it did since the inside of his mouth was like a desert.  "Can it wait?" he asked. McCoy gave a mock frown, shaking his head.

"'Fraid not Jim. Come on. It won't take but a moment of your time."

Kirk hissed under his breath, but he stood from his chair and mumbled to Spock that he had the CONN.  He then stumbled after McCoy into the turbolift. McCoy ordered the lift to take them to deck five and as the lift made its descent, he pulled something from a pouch on his belt.

It was a loaded hypo-spray and before Kirk could react, he plunged it into Kirk's exposed arm. Kirk looked at his arm.

"Tell me I was not just poisoned by your stupid redneck ass?"

McCoy snorted. "Alright, I won't, but I will tell you that was a detoxifying agent. You should start feeling better here in a few seconds." Kirk perked up at McCoy's words.

"Really? Praise to Cesear -- Hey, wait a goddamned minute. You said you were out."  Kirk leaned towards the doctor in very threatening manner.

McCoy just shrugged. "I may have miscounted my inventory, but that doesn't matter because you're gonna start feeling better and I'm gonna help you out."

Kirk straightened as the turbo lift stopped and he followed McCoy out down the hall. "Help me out? With what?" 

"Let's discuss it in my office, shall we?" McCoy said as he continued walking.  Kirk paused for a moment and contemplated demanding the doctor tell him right there what he was talking about, but he decided to play along since McCoy had given him the detoxifying agent and his head was starting to clear.

He followed McCoy into Sickbay and into his office, taking a seat in front of the desk there. McCoy peered around quickly before shutting his door and locking it. He took his seat across from Kirk and reached down into a drawer. He came back up with a decanter of amber liquid.  He shook the bottle and smiled.

"A little hair of the dog before we start?" Kirk gave a nod but did not touch his glass until McCoy took the sip from his.  Even then Kirk switched his container for the doctor's.  McCoy just laughed and took a drink out of the glass that Kirk just set in front of him.

Kirk took a swill from the glass he now held and closed his eyes as it the liquor warmed his throat as he swallowed. He opened his eyes and gave a little half smile. "Not your usual rot-gut, Doctor. What gives?"

McCoy smiled topping off Kirk's glass. "I only serve the cheap stuff when I'm feeling cranky and right now, I like I said before, I wanna help."

Kirk took another drink before he asked, "Help? Help with what?"

"Why help you win over Spock," McCoy said he voice oozing with mock concern. Kirk licked his lips and set down his glass.

"Didn't I already tell you I did NOT need your help?" Kirk growled.

"You did and we all saw last night how little you need my help. I'm telling you, Jim, the whole damn will be shaking with laughter, once everyone's hangovers vanish. I think the only ones that will be mocked more than you will be that girl from engineering, whom everyone has been calling, "floppy," and the poor bastard that got the tribble stuck up his ass."

Kirk blew out a defeated breath and picked his glass back up. "Alright then. You wanna help, then help."  

McCoy smiled some more as he poured Kirk another healthy measure of liquor into his glass. "Alright then. Now, Jim, you know where we are heading and what we are doing there, right?"

Kirk snorted gracelessly as he took another drink. "What kind of dumbass question is that? Of course, I do. We are heading to an unnamed planet to pick some ambassador and his wife to take them back to Earth.  Of course, I don't know why.  This is a constitution class vessel, not a fucking taxi service."

"I know why and who," McCoy said in a sing-song tone.

Kirk gave him an exasperated look.

"This behooves me how?" Kirk said.

"Oh, believe me, it behooves you a lot. The ambassador that we are picking up is none other than S'chn T'gai Sarek, the ambassador to Vulcan." McCoy paused to let that piece of information sink in. Kirk pursed his lips and blinked rapidly.

"Wait a minute.  That name, S'chn T'gai... Why does that sound familiar?"

 "Seriously?" McCoy said a touch of contempt in his voice. "You can't piece it together? How in the hell did you manage to get command of a starship?"

Kirk gave McCoy a chilly stare. "I will tell you.  One, I'm a lot smarter then I look. Two, I busted my ass to get to the top of the command track and three, I give damn fine head."  Kirk sat back in his chair, a smug little smile tugging at his lips. McCoy was not impressed.

"I think it was more that third one, but never mind that. If I have to spell it out for you I will.  The name S'chn T'gai just so happens to be the clan name of your first officer."

Kirk sat up in his seat his eyes wide. "Shit, you're right. How are they related?"

"I will tell you. The ambassador and his wife are Spock's parents. That's why we are giving them the lift. It would seem that their little boy hasn't been writing home like he should and mama wants to check in to see that he's okay."

Kirk arched an eyebrow as he said, "I had no idea that a Vulcan would have such pull."

"The ambassador's wife is not a Vulcan. She's human. In fact, she is none other than Lady Amanda Grayson herself."

Kirk paused with his glass halfway to his mouth. He stared and then set the glass down and leaned over the desk. "Grayson? As in THE Graysons?"

McCoy's eyebrows bobbed up and down a few times as he said, "The one and the same. Of course, don't let the family name fool ya. She comes from good breeding, but that woman is a firecracker with roving hands. You will need to watch her."

Kirk let out a tiny laugh and smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Spock's parents... On my ship. Hmmm, I will have to make an effort to see to them personally-- Especially Lady Amanda. I'm sure she has all kinds of stories to tell about her baby boy and if she just happens to tell me some information I can use to win over Spock, all the better, right?"

McCoy grinned. "Maybe you are smarter than you look."

Kirk lifted his glass and said, "To the Ambassador and to Lady Amanda. May their stay aboard my ship be a rewarding one."

McCoy touched his glass to Kirk's and they both drank.  Kirk set down his glass and stood feeling on top of the world.  "Thank you, Doctor, for the drink and the heads up."  

"Oh, don't thank me, cause as far as I'm concerned, we never had this little chat." He gave a wink.

"I see. Well, I'm heading back to the bridge. No doubt they miss my presence there. Good day Doctor."

McCoy gave a tiny salute and watch the captain go. Now things were going to get interesting and he had the best seat in the house. McCoy hummed a little tune as he poured him another drink.

Back on the bridge, Kirk returned to his seat making sure to give Spock his most dashing smile before settling in for the rest of the shift. As he started to whistle, Spock gave his captain a wary look, but just received another smile in return from his captain.


	5. Bring on the Baby Pictrures

As Spock hurried down the corridors of the ship, the other crew members quickly moved out of his way least they receive an agonizer to the chest. He was in his dress blacks with all his awards, commendations, and other medals attached to the left breast if the jacket. His face was set in his usual expression of neutrally, but inside he was conflicted.

Everyone on board the ship knew that they were escorting the Vulcan ambassador and his wife to Earth, but Spock was certain that no one knew their guests were his mother and father. As thrilled as he was to see his parents, a sense of dread filled him. He could not afford to appear weak in front of the rest of the crew and while he knew his father would not present any issues, his mother... Spock sighed. His mother was going to be another story. She always was. She always found ways to embarrass him.

Perhaps he could convince her to stay in her assigned quarters for the duration of the trip? Yes and perhaps he could convince Ensign Chekov that he was from Paraguay. Spock groaned inwardly. At least the trip to Earth wouldn't take long and he could have them both off the ship as well as out of his hair.

He reached the entrance to the airlock and took a minute to smooth his hair and uniform before opening the door. At least Captain Kirk wouldn't be bothering with this.  Knowing that egotistical prick, he was somewhere drunk trying to mount another crew member.

It surprised Spock when the door opened and the first thing he saw was his Captain, in his dress blacks, his smile like a little sun. Beside him was Doctor McCoy in his dress uniform and grinning like an idiot. Spock froze but quickly recovered. Straightening his shoulders, Spock continued into the airlock.

"Captain. Doctor."

"Mr. Spock, good of you to join us. We were just waiting for the ambassador and his party to arrive," Kirk said.

"How gracious of you, Captain. Though, I will admit that I am surprised to see you here. I would have assumed that you would not have been interested."

"Not interested? Whatever made you think that?" Kirk tilted his head to one side making a show of looking puzzled. Spock fumed. The man was up to something, he just knew it. Damn him.

"Sir, the Ambassador's shuttle has arrived," a voice from a nearby COMM unit cut in just as Spock opened his mouth to question Kirk further. Kirk's already impossibly sunny countenance brightened even more.

"Excellent. Follow standard docking procedures. Kirk out." The voice on the other end of the COMM acknowledged the order and the room fell silent. Spock decided to ignore Kirk for now. The human a was not to the be trusted and he was dying to know what he was up too,  but that could wait.

Spock took his place on the other side of Kirk as he and the doctor straightened their tunics. The airlock door opened and Spock could see the recently landed shuttle. And coming toward him, possessing dignity and grace, were his mother and father.

His father was not dressed his traditional robes but in black dress slacks and a tunic. The tunic had a high collar and the front of it was decorated with green silk vines. His mother wore her black oversized traveling cloak and matching gloves. He hair was covered with a thin vale.

He made eye contact with both of them and resisted the urge to run towards them. How long had it been? He lifted his chin and did his best to show them the proud and respected member of Starfleet he'd become.

They stopped before the trio and a tall thin Vulcan came out from behind them. He was dressed in colors Spock's house and gave off an air of overblown self-importance.

“May I present his Lordship, Ambassador Xtmprsqzntwlfb S'chn T'gai Sarek, and his honorable wife, the Lady Amanda Grayson.” The servant gave a bow and stepped back behind the pair. Spock watched as his Father took one step forward and bowed his head in greeting.

“Permission to come aboard?” he said. Spock's eyes darted to Kirk who was still smiling. To Spock's surprise, Kirk bowed slightly to his father.

“Permission granted, Ambassador. Your presence here honors us.” Spock fought to keep his expression neutral as he wanted to turn to his Captain make sure the man hadn't suffered a blow to the head. Perhaps that was why Doctor McCoy was here? Kirk had been knocked senseless and decided that he wanted to be here, so McCoy tagged along to make sure he didn't collapse or bleed out or Surak only knew.

Spock's suspicion only deepened when Kirk raised his hand in the ta'al and said, “T'nar pak sorat y'rani.” At that moment, Spock thought his knees would give out. Who was this man? Where was his Captain? The crazed despot that would have rolled his eyes and swore loudly at the very idea of greeting dignitary of any sort, let alone in their native tongue.

Spock turned his attention back his parents. His father looked mildly impressed and surprised as he lifted one eyebrow. His mother pursed her lips and looked thoughtful.

“T'nar jaral,” Sarek replied returning the ta'al to Kirk. Spock watched his mother look from his father to his Captain and smile. His heart seized up in his side as she stepped forward and looked directly at Kirk. It stopped beating when he realized Kirk met her eye. The idea of his mother and his captain having contact with one another filled Spock's brain and it was too much.

Spock felt sick at this point, so he only half paid attention as Kirk introduced himself and Doctor McCoy. He snapped back to attention when he heard him say, “And I believe you already know my First Officer, Mr. Spock.”

Spock straightened up and looked directly at his parents. He saw his father give him a tiny smile before his expression slipped back to into a blank mask. His mother beamed at him, not bothering to hide her adoration towards her son.

“Na'shaya sa-mekh, ko-mekh,” Spock greeted and raised the ta'al. His father returned the ta'al.

“Na'shaya sa-kai,” he said.

Spock beamed, wanting to embrace his father.

“Na'shaya kan-bu t'nash-veh,” Spock heard his mother say and he sighed before he could stop himself. He wasn't sure how much Vulcan his Captain knew at this point, but it would not do for the man to hear his mother refer to him as “her baby.”

Spock gave her a nod of his head to acknowledge her words and he heard his father hiss something at her while giving her a very pointed look. She looked utterly dejected and while still annoyed, a part of Spock's heart went out to her.  But that was all. He remained at attention next to Kirk.

“Well now that we have all exchanged pleasantries, I'm sure the ambassador and his wife are tired from their trip. Spock if you would, please show them to their quarters and then report to the bridge.” Turning to meet Kirk's gaze,  Spock tried to read something in his face, but there was nothing to be seen behind the overly friendly smile

“Yes, Sir,” Spock replied. Turning to his parents Spock gestured to the door. “This way. I picked your quarters out myself and I think you will both find them to your liking,” he said hopefully.

“I'm sure it will be sufficient,” his father answered and his tone told Spock that he had somehow struck out with the man. Was it his use of the term “liking” or had he let too much emotion creep into his voice? He would find out later as his father would want to have a talk with him.

“I'm sure that it's lovely,” he heard her mother chime in. He looked at her thankfully and she smiled, purposely ignoring the glare her husband was giving her.

They started to file out of the room with Spock trailing behind him, when Kirk called out, “Oh Ambassador! One more thing. I would be honored if you and your wife joined me for dinner tonight.” Spock stared at Kirk narrowing his eyes while his father gave a nod.

“That would be agreeable. Thank you, Captain.” 

“That's sound wonderful Captain. Will you be attending too, Spock?” Spock turned to look at his mother. She smiled warmly at him and he nodded.

“Of course, that is if the Captain finds my attendance acceptable,” Spock looked back at Kirk and the man grinned.

“Mr. Spock, your attendance was never in question. Of course, I want you there.”

“Of course,” Spock said under his breath and if noticed his father looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Great, that just added the topic of his Captain to that talk they would be having later.

Politely, Spock gestured down the corridor toward the turbolift. As he walked along with his parents, he could feel his Captain's eyes on him. When Spock looked back, Kirk was standing in the corridor, watching them leave. When he saw that Spock was looking at him,  he gave a wink. Spock quickly faced forward and his head spinning with a million questions.

~*~

Kirk pulled at the collar of his dress tunic and sighed.

“Fuck,” his breathed as he removed the garment and tossed it down.

“I thought it went well,” McCoy said pouring himself a drink. They were in Kirk's cabin. and McCoy had made himself at home at Kirk's desk, a decanter in hand as Kirk slipped on his vest of command.

“It went well enough. Don't drink my brandy,” Kirk said swooping in and snatching the glass from McCoy's hand. McCoy just shrugged and took a drink from the bottle.

“Gotta admit I was surprised as hell when you spoke Vulcan. I had no idea that you knew the language.” Kirk grinned at this and took a drink.

“I don't,” he smirked. “I don't even know what the fuck I said. I just picked up a few things from a phrase book I found on the ship's computer. I was just hoping that I didn't call his mother a hippo.”

McCoy snorted and laughed. “Well shit son, you did good. I could tell the ambassador was impressed.”

“Yeah, he was,” Kirk said a smug look on his face. He took another drink and frowned looking down into his glass.

“What is it, Jim?” McCoy asked. Kirk continued staring at his drink.

“Did you see the look Lady Amanda gave me?” McCoy shook his head and Kirk continued. “It was the look that asked why an Imperial starship captain knew Vulcan when he has universal translators at his disposal.”

“That is pretty close to what I was thinking. Good job, Captain Kirk.”

Kirk and McCoy jumped and pulled out their phasers. In the doorway stood Spock's mother, Lady Amanda. Drawing back the veil that covered her hair, she stepped further into the room, smiling at both men.

“Put your weapons away. I'm no threat to you,” she said giving them both a mischievous smile. Kirk pursed his lips and then replaced his phaser. McCoy followed suit after a second.

“What can I do for you, Lady Amanda,” Kirk asked taking another sip of his drink. Amanda waved him off and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, call me Mandy. That “lady” nonsense gives me a headache. I was just out exploring the ship and I came across your quarters. So sorry for just barging in.” Kirk studied the woman before him and realized that she was studying him too.

“Where is your husband, Mandy? Surely, he would not approve of you being here alone,” Kirk said. Amanda just laughed.

“Oh Sarek is wandering around your beautiful ship with our little boy. He and Spock were always so close and I thought that I would let them spend some quality time together. As for what my husband would think of me being here, well, let's just say we have an agreement between us. Along as I don't get caught and cause scandal, he doesn't care what I do or who I do it with.” She looked from Kirk to McCoy and winked.

It was terribly suggestive and Kirk gaped for a moment. He looked at McCoy who was blushing. Hmm, this woman was going to be a handful, for better or worse. Shaking off the shock, Kirk plastered a smile back on his face.

“I see. In that case, I don't know if you should be wandering around the ship alone. Perhaps you would like an experienced guide?” As he spoke Kirk poured all his charm into his voice. He gave her a coquettish grin. He heard McCoy groan at his advances, but Amanda seemed to be mulling over his words.

“That would be delightful, Captain. I do hope you're volunteering?”

Kirk mentally patted himself on the back as he finished his drink and closed his vest. “Of course,” he cooed stepping forward, offering her his arm. Amanda took it and laughed.

“Wonderful,” she said. “Why don't you join us, Doctor?”

Kirk looked at McCoy and his face pointedly told him he was not to accept that invitation under any circumstances. McCoy set down the brandy bottle and stood up.

“Oh gee, I would love to, but I have something I must attend to in my office,” he said making a show of looking disappointed. Kirk rolled his eyes at McCoy's theatrics but was thankful that he took the hint.

“What a shame,” Amanda said and then turning to Kirk, “Shall we, Captain?”

Kirk beamed at her. “We shall. Good day Doctor.” They strolled out into the corridor and when McCoy had gone Amanda looked up at Kirk.

“Oh, Captain. Let's stop by my quarters first. I wanted to change my shoes. Also, I brought my holo albums and they contain some wonderful images of Spock as a child.”

Kirk looked down at her and while his mind rolled over the consequences of going back to her quarters, he felt that it would be worth it to see holos of a tiny Spock. If they didn't give him some insight into his First Officer and howhe could woo him, then maybe there would be something he could for blackmail.

“Bring on the baby pictures!” He exclaimed with a grin and Amanda smiled brightly in return, as they strolled down the corridor.


	6. You're In My Way

The observation deck was dimly lit. It was always so that one could easily see the stars outside the ship as they sailed by. It was empty too, but that was normal as well. Not many people aboard the ship were really interested in observing the space they traveled through. So it was no surprise that this was one of Spock's favorite places to be.

He sat on the cushioned bench and watched as the stars moved around them and felt at peace. Next to him, there was the sound of a throat being clears. Repressing a sigh Spock turned to his father, expectant. Sarek peered at his son his expression stern.

“So this is how you spend your free time aboard the ship?” he asked. This was a loaded question Spock knew. A yes could lead to a lecture of being lazy and idle, while a no could lead to a patronizing comment along the lines, “well I don't expect too much from you so it's no surprise that you cannot just enjoy the stars around you.”

Spock thought and took chance. “Not all my free time,” he ventured. Judging by the way Sarek pursed his lips Spock had not given the best answer.

“I see. Well, that is disappointing. There is so much that one could do on a ship like this, that it is distressing that you would be so lazy.”

Spock did not flinch under his father's chastising. He was no longer a child so his father's disappointment could no longer affect him. He tried again “As I stated, not all my free time. I do other things as well and to be honest I do not have that much in the way of free time. My duties keep me quite busy.”

His father continued to stare at him, before exhaling slowly and turn to look out the transparent aluminum that separated them from the vacuum of space. Spock turned his attention there as well. Together they sat in silence.

Then Sarek said, “Tell me of your Captain.”

Spock frowned. “I beg your pardon, father?”

“Your captain, Spock. Tell me about him. Who is he? What loyalties do you hold to him?” Sarek continued to look out at the stars, so Spock did the same.

“I am not sure what to say. He is a typical human in many regards, but he is also extremely ambitious and shrewd. He is a capable leader, though I little use for him outside the bridge.” He paused and then turned to look at his father. “Why?”

“I wanted to ask since I have noticed that you have not made any attempt at promotion. How long have you been his First Officer?”

Spock could feel his ears burning. So it comes down to this? Licking his lips, he took a deep breath.

“I enjoy my position on the Enterprise, Father. I have no wish for command and under Captain Kirk...”

“Kroykah.” The word had been said quietly, but the command was unmistakable.

Spock stopped mid-sentence and bowed his head. A hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Spock,” he heard his father say. “You do understand why you are here, in Starfleet, on aboard the Enterprise?”

Not lifting his head Spock gave the automatic reply. “To serve the Empire and bring honor to our clan.”

“Very good. Now please help me to understand why you are stagnating in your career.”

Raising his chin, Spock turned to look at his father.  “Since I do not feel that is the case, I shall not dignify that with a response,” Spock said his voice calm. He waited for his father's retort and was surprised to find it was a quiet nod of his head.

“I see. As disappointed as I am with you and I am also very proud. Your time among the humans has been well spent if you feel you can stand up to me.” Sarek paused, his gaze intense. "Remember even though under the Terran law you are no longer considered a minor, as a Vulcan who has not yet experienced his first Plak Tow you are still very much a child. More than that, You are my child.” Sarek's expression softened a fraction. “And I want what is best for you.”

Blinking away his shock, Spock exhaled slowly and straightened his shoulders. “Then please respect my choices,” he said. Sarek nodded once more and stood.

“Very well ─ for now. The moment I no longer feel you are capable of making good decisions, I will step as your father. Am I understood?”

Spock peered up at his father as his mind sought a proper response. In the end, he settled for a nod not wanting to trust actual words. They might give way his surprise at his father's almost acceptance of his life choices. As it was Spock thought he saw a warmth on Sarek's face that hadn't been there before.

“Come Spock. We should ascertain where your mother has run off, though I have my suspicions.”

Spock stood next to Sarek and inside winced. He would never understand why he parents married. His mother made it plain that she found no amusement in her husband's bed and Sarek let it be know how little he cared. As a child, Spock had been disappointed by this, but now he just found it tedious and reason enough for him to avoid relationships. He had gotten lucky with his intended T'Pring, since she had found someone else and he had avoided the affections of others. He refused to be like his parents, trapped in a farce of a marriage.

“I am certain that wherever mother is, she is just fine,” Spock said. He watched as Sarek gave him a long look.

“I am quite sure of it, but never the less. I feel that locating her now may save me from embarrassment later on.”

At this Spock gave a resigned nod and followed Sarek out of the room. As they moved down the corridor he hoped that his Mother would have had the sense to be back in her assigned quarters, alone. He did not want to for her a Sarek to spend the trip to Earth not speak with him relaying messages back and forth. He had enough of that as a child.

~*~

“That is not Spock!”

Kirk sat next to Amanda in the bed as he stared down at the open holo album in her lap and clamped down on the urge to giggle. The image before him was a small vulcanoid toddler, with shaggy black hair, and impossible large brown eyes, completely nude, covered in cake icing. It was no way that this child grew up to be his solemn, first officer. But the grin on Amanda's face told Kirk otherwise. He tried once more to suppress the urge to laugh and failed as he balked outright. Next to him, Amanda tittered.

“Spock was a handful as a child. He would never listen to me or his father and had a bad habit of running around with no clothes on. Not to mention he had an insatiable sweet tooth. Oh my goodness, we had to hide everything from him, which I will tell you Captain did not deter him in the least.” She turned the page in the album and on it was an image of the same child but a few years older and very chubby. Kirk burst out laughing again and this time did not stop until tears rolled down his face.

Amanda just smiled quietly to herself as Kirk tried to catch his breath. “Yes, my poor Spock was a bit heavy. That is until he hit a growth spurt at fifteen.” She flipped through the album and stopped at an image of a tall lanky teen, all knees, and elbows. Kirk shook his head as he smirked.

He peered down to take a closer look. There was no doubt about this holo. Kirk knew that serious expression anywhere. He leaned back and breathed out another giggle.

“I have to thank you for sharing these. It has been most enlightening, Mandy.”

Amanda gave him a cheerful smile in return, “But of course. It was my pleasure after what we just shared.” She gave him a lusty smile.

He hadn't known what to expect of Amanda when she pulled him into her and Sarek's cabin. He knew she was baiting him sure but when she jumped him as the door shut it dawned on him that he might have bitten off more than he could possibly chew. Which it turned out was the best thing to have happened to his libido in a long time. The woman was his first officer's mother sure but she didn't act like a woman her age, not once Kirk got those robes off did she look like one. It was after their first round he commented as such and she smiled gleefully, “I will let my surgeon know you approve of her handwork.”

Now here he was, sitting next to her in bed, still nude, half hard, cause she hadn't bothered to cover up and whoever that surgeon was had done some damn fine work, being treated to a show of Spock's childhood. Kirk shook his head for a second and chuckled under his breath. Beside him, Amanda smiled but it didn't seem as bright.

“My baby,” she said. “Please excuse me, Captain, but it was at this time in Spock's life that he started to push me away.”

Kirk leaned back unsure what to make of this admission. He wasn't one to get personal with anyone especially someone he had just fucked, and he thought to start looking for his clothes. But something in Amanda's voice pinned him in place, so he sat and waited to see if she would say more and then decide if he needed to make his escape.

“We used to be so close, but he wanted to please his father and Sarek demanded nothing less than perfection.” As she spoke Amanda's nose wrinkled and Kirk couldn't help but pick up on the bitter edge that was placed on “Perfection.”

He coughed politely into his fist. “You seem to really care about your son which make me wonder, why are you sharing all this with me?”

Amanda blinked frowning. “Doing what? Trying to give you insight into my son, so that you can continue to try to impress him?”

Kirk straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

Amanda's smiled brightened. “I knew it,” she said, looking gleeful. 

“What makes you think that?” he growled as he stood from the bed. He reached down and picked up his pants, pulling them on with quick angry movements. Where she sat on the bed Amanda watched, still smiling.

“You gave yourself away Captain with the Vulcan. I've been around enough of you fleet types to know that few would bother to greet a foreign ambassador. Not when their first officer would do it for them and even less of them would bother to learn the language.”

Buttoning his fly, Kirk licked his lips and glared. He found his vest and started slipping on. “You don't know me enough to compare me to other Starfleet members. How do you know I wasn't trying to impress your husband?” It sounded stupid to him sure, but he needed something to throw her off his scent.

Amanda set aside the holo album, pulling her knees to her chest. “True. You're not like others in your profession. For one, you're not dead, but I like to think my son has something to do with that. As for you trying to impress my husband, I have no doubts that what you were doing. By winning him over you win over Spock. Simple.” She patted the bed. “Please sit down. I'm not here to cause trouble for you in your endeavor. In fact, I would love to see my baby boy with you Captain.”

Kirk raised an eyebrow at that but moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Is that so?” Amanda nodded.

“Then why did you sleep with me?” He asked. Here Amanda laughed.

“Well, I couldn't just let Spock sleep with anyone. I had to make sure that you would be up to snuff. After all, Spock takes after me when it comes to his appetites.”

Kirk gaped. After a speechless moment, he said, “So did I pass?”

Amanda let out a merry laugh. “Oh yes, Captain. With flying colors. I think you would make my little boy very happy.”

“Good know,” Kirk said through thin lips. “Look, I need to tell you. I'm not interested in anything long-term, so ─”

“Captain,” Amanda broke in. “It doesn't matter. Honestly, I don't want anything permanent for Spock. He has too much potential to be tied down at this stage in his life. I just want him to... Lighten up. Have fun and you look like you'd be a lot of fun.”

Kirk pursed his lips but gave nod as he stood. “Just so long we're all on the same page,” he said.

“Of course,” Amanda replied. She smiled as she batted her lashes at him.  Kirk wasn’t sure how to react so he didn’t. He from the bed and looked around the room for the remaining pieces of his uniform.

“Good. Now I need to go. I have a ship to run.” Kirk gathered up his socks and boots and slipped them without looking at Amanda. She said nothing else which he was grateful for being that it was starting to sink in about her being trouble.

Once he finished dressing he turned towards the door Amanda did speak. “See you at dinner, Captain?”

Kirk turned to look at her one more time. She hadn't moved from her spot in the bed, only the bottom portion of her body covered and Kirk could see why Sarek stayed with his wife, despite her behavior.

With a forced smile, Kirk mumbled a reply and dipped out of the cabin. He turned down the corridor toward his cabin, cause while he did need to return to the bridge and captain his ship, he figured it would be better if he didn't smell like first officer's mother.

 _Boy, wouldn't Spock just love that,_ he thought to himself. Actually, it occurred to Kirk he would have no idea how Spock would react. Spock had never spoken of his family at all so for all Kirk know his tryst with Amanda wouldn't even cause Spock to bat an eye, but then again...

Just as this thought passed Kirk caught sight of Spock and his Father. Both Vulcans seemed to glide down the hallway with everyone around them moving out of their way. It was mesmerizing and Kirk wondered how he had never noticed before. He watched as Spock's eye locked on him and he gave a curt nod in greeting.

“Mr. Ambassador, I trust that Spock has given you a tour of my ship,” Kirk said. He smiled and tried not to stand too close to either man. 

“Indeed Captain. I'm quite impressed with the facilities your ship has to offer. Truly the pride of the Empire.”

Kirk beamed. “Thank you.”

Once more Sarek nodded and in doing so stepped closer to Kirk. Suddenly, he froze and after several seconds he closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. Kir, in turn,n did not move or speak. When Sarek opened his eye again there was something about his expression that made Kirk cautious.

The man peered at him and said, “I see that you must have given my wife the tour. I do hope she enjoyed herself.”

Licking his lips Kirk attempted to smile. “Well we didn't tour the ship. She just seemed like she wanted some company and I had some free time. Showed me some pictures of Spock growing up. “ He looked at Spock who stood behind his Father looking pale and his eye held traces of embarrassment. “You were a cute kid Spock. Never knew you went through a chubby stage.” Kirk watched as Spock's expression melted into one of mortification as his ears turned a bright green. Sarek turned to look back his son, snorted and then looked back to Kirk.

“I see. I am not surprised. My wife tends to seek out other people's company when ever she pleases. Just be aware, Captain that this should not become a recurring instance. It could become quite problematic everyone.”

“Of course. I was ─”

“I am uninterested,” Sarek cut in. Kirk watched as the man turned from him to Spock. “At this time, Spock it would seem your mother has already done whatever she was going to do. I will retire to our cabin and speak with her. You should return to your duties.”

“Yes. Father.”

“And Captain, “ Sarek said turning back to Kirk. “We will see you at dinner. Good night.” He moved pasted Kirk and continued down the hall. Kirk did not turn to watch him go but instead turned his attention to Spock. The man was looking down at his boots, ears a deep green and for the first time in a long time Kirk felt a tiny bit a shame.

He cleared his throat,” Mr. Spock, I would like to say ─”

“Please Captain. Whatever you have to say will only further my embarrassment, so I would rather we did not do this here.”

Kirk rankled under Spock's words and threw back his shoulder, staring his XO down.

“Fine. I was just on my way back to my cabin for a shower and you're in my way. Move!”

Effortlessly Spock stepped aside and Kirk stormed down the corridor back to his quarters. Later as he showered he cured himself, for what specifically he couldn't say. He just knew that he fucked up badly.


	7. Hold Your Head High

A cloud seemed to hang over the table. Kirk sat at the head in his dress blacks with wine glass in hand and felt that he was about ready to choke on the tension in the room. To his right was Sarek, carefully not saying anything as he methodically chewed on his meal. Beside him was Spock, who ate his dinner at an excruciating pace. Kirk was wondering if he should offer to force it down the Vulcan's throat, to save time.

Across from her husband was Lady Amanda, sitting ramrod straight and cutting into her meal like it had personally offended her. Next to her was Dr. McCoy who had been mixing in with his meal studious glances at everyone else. Kirk just knew that the man was analyzing them all.

Then there was himself, who had tried to be polite and cordial with each attempt failing to produce the desired results. All in all this was the quietest meal he had had since he was child. At least no one here was sporting any black eyes, but it was still early.

A yeoman came and started to clear their plates away while another refilled their glasses. Kirk looked about the table plastering a smile on his face.

“That was a wonderful meal, don't you all agree?” Silence. He gritted his teeth to keep the smile in place. “How about dessert? We have a wonderful chocolate torte that I think you will all enjoy.”

“No thank you, Captain,” Sarek said. “We Vulcans do not consume chocolate.”

“Ah. How about something else? The ships replicators can make just about anything you like.”

Sarek shook his head and raised his glass. It was full of water and he took a drink.

“No. Thank you. I would however like to discuss something with you.”

“Oh? What would that be?” Kirk looked past Sarek and saw that Spock was watching his father intently. Amanda too was looking at her husband and Kirk wondered what had transpired after he had left their cabin.

“I would like to discuss with you the possibility of Spock transferring to another ship.”

Kirk sat motionless for a moment, before setting down his glass. Next to him Amanda gasped and Spock looked pale. McCoy turned his gaze from each person an eyebrow raised.

Kirk placed both of his arms on the table and clasped his hand together. “I was not aware that Spock wanted to transfer,” He said looking at his first officer. Spock looked away, lowering his eyes to peer down at the table.

“At this time he does not, but there may come a time where he will and I want to know what rights he has and what the procedure is.” Sarek leaned forward.

“I feel you are jumping the gun a little here, Ambassador. If Spock doesn't wish to transfer then this information would be useless.”

“Captain, there is no such thing a useless information.”

“I see,” Kirk said sitting back. His arms came back with him and fell into his lap.

“Father, I feel that this is not necessary ─”

“Spock, “ Sarek said cutting his son off. “If you will please remain silent there are adults speaking.”

Spock went white and his eye widened a fraction. Kirk was stunned. He had never seeing Spock look so mortified, so hurt. Sitting there he felt the fires of indignant rage build up inside him. No one spoke to a member of his crew like that, he didn't care who they were.

“Sarek!” Amanda leaned forward and hissed at her husband. “Spock is capable of making his own decisions.”

Sarek's gave his wife a cool glance. “Amanda, you will do well to stay silent. It is your fault that Spock is the way he is the way you coddled him.”

“But Sarek...”

“Enough.” Sarek didn't raise his voice, but he didn't have to. His tone carried throughout the dining room and he had slammed his hand down on the table. It seemed that both Spock and Amanda were staring at it, with more than a little fear on their faces. Kirk cleared his throat and flashed smile at Sarek.

“Mr. Ambassador, if you feel there this something here that needs to be discussed, I will be more than happy to so with you, but let's talk in my ready room. This kind of conversation has a way of turning one's stomach, so soon after a meal.”

Sarek pulled his hand back and nodded. “How astute of you, Captain. Then we shall discuss matter there. Please excuse me. “ Sarek stood, tipping his head toward Kirk before turning to look at Amanda.

“My wife, attend.” Amanda flashed Kirk a brittle little smile as she stood. She walked around the table to Sarek who offered her his elbow, which she took without looking at him and they left. Kirk watched them go, a frown on his face, before looking at Spock.

Spock was once again looking at the table though some of the color had returned to his face. It was all centered around his cheeks and ears.

“Comment, Mr. Spock,” Kirk said, picking up his glass. Spock shook his head not meeting his captain's eyes.

“Oh come on, Spock. Surely you have something to say to that?” McCoy said.

“I do not, Doctor.” Spock lifted his head and looked at Kirk. “Captain, May I please be excused. I have work I need to finish.”

“Of course.”

Spock stood from the table and walked quickly towards the exit. When he had heard the door shut Kirk blew out a breath and pulled at the high collar of his jacket, the buttons holding it shut snapping open. He looked at McCoy as he slumped down in his seat.

“That went well,” he said and finished off his wine.

McCoy snorted. “Yeah. Did you see Spock's face? He looked like he was about ready to die right there in his seat. I had no idea his father was such a tyrant.”

“Not a tyrant Bones, but I think he knows that I fucked his wife and is not happy about it.”

McCoy wrinkled his brow. “So he's going to punish Spock?”

“Not punishment, but... I don't know. Maybe make sure his son isn't tainted by the immoral humans.”

“Well, Jim you are pretty debauched, but still...” McCoy took a drink out of his glass. “Are you going to try to talk him?”

“I don't think I have much of a choice.”

~*~

Spock hit the buzzer on the door and waited until he heard a voice from inside call: “Come in.”

He never changed out of his dress uniform, even he went into his quarters to meditate, and he smoothed down the front of his jacket. Stepping inside, he stopped right by the door, placing his hands behind his back.

“Mother,” he said carefully looking at a point to the right of where his mother sat. She was in her dressing gown, all pink gauze and white feathers, her pajamas showing underneath. She put down the PADD in her hands and slipped off the blue rimmed glasses that had been perched at the end of her nose. She smiled

“Spock. Come and sit down. I'll make tea.” She stood and tottered over the replicator.

“There is no need as I won't be staying.”

Amanda stopped and looked at her son. “You won't?”

“No. I just wanted to see how you were,” Spock said. He continued to peered just over his mother's head.

“Oh Spock, please stay. Just for a little while. We can have tea and just enjoy each other company.”

“I do not wish to intruded. Father may not wish to see me,” Spock said his tone careful.

“You father isn't here. He is off somewhere meditating and won’t be back for a while.” Spock hesitated. “I brought a present for you,” Amanda said smiling.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “A present? Mother, there was no need for that.”

“I know that,” Amanda said moving toward the bed. She bent down and pulled out a white box tied in a blue ribbon. She walked over and handed it to Spock, who took it carefully. “I just felt like it. Go ahead and open it.”

Spock peered at the box for a second before untying the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. He opened the lid and the looked back at the his mother.

“Macaroons?” He said.

“Yes. Coconut. Last I remember, they were your favorite and I made those from scratch just for you.”

Spock peered down at the cookies and something in went soft. “Thank you,” he softly. “Perhaps I can stay a for a minute or two.”

Amanda hurried to the replicator and produced a white tea pot and two tiny white cups. She set everything down at the little table and gestured for Spock to take a seat. He did, putting the box of cookies in front of him and placing his hands in his lap, while Amanda poured the tea.

Spock picked up his cup but didn't drink out of it. He held it in his hands close to his body, feeling its warmth. He shut his eyes, exhaling slowly.

“You must stay about half frozen on this ship,” Amanda said. Spock opened his eyes to look at her.

“I will admit that the temperature is not always optimal for me, but I have found that an extra layer helps.”

She smiled brightly at him lifting her cup to lips. Spock did the same and tasted the tea. He tasted mint and something floral. It was far better than anything he had from the replicator before and gave his mother a curious look. Amanda sipped her tea, a pleased expression on her face.

“I see you have been playing with the replicator,” Spock said.

She shrugged, sitting her cup down with care. “I had a little time on my hands and the tea it produced was simply dreadful.” She wrinkled her nose.

Spock shook his head as he drank his tea, but inwardly he was amused at his mother's actions. It was so like her. They sat together drinking their tea in companionable silence. Something Spock had longed to achieve with his father but had never managed. For a moment he stared down into his cup.

“I know you don't want to hear this Spock, but your father means well.”

Spock looked up at his mother. “You are right. I do not want to hear that. How can you say that to me?”

“Cause I'm your mother and his wife. I know you both better than you know yourselves. Your father want you succeed.”

Spock looked back down into his tea and frowned. “Yes, but only on his terms. He is a hard man to please.”

Amanda snorted. “Tell me about it.”

Spock once again looked at his mother and studied her for moment. She looked tired and sad for moment. Just like when he was a child. He would come into the kitchen and there she would be, all alone all to happy to have the company of his son.

“Mother, why did you agree to marry him?”

Amanda started and blinked at Spock, before flashing a bright smile. “Oh, I don't know. I guess it was logical at the time.” Spock raised an eyebrow as she laughed.

“Why do you stay with him then?”

Now Amanda shrugged bring her cup to her lips. “I guess I could leave him, but why? It's not so bad. We came to an understanding a long time ago sweetie. I guess I should have thought a little more before entertaining your captain. Your father seems to think my acts could undermine your position on the ship. I guess I owe you an apology...” She trailed off giving Spock another smile, only this one was not as bright.

“Not necessary, but thank you. Honestly, I don't think it will cause any problems between us. Captain Kirk is not that petty. I think...”

“I thought he was a lot of fun,” Amanda said.

Spock swallowed his disgust. “I am sure you did.”

“No no,” his mother chimed quickly. “I mean, yes. That was a great deal of fun. Good stamina and knows how to use, well just about everything.” She gave Spock a wicked smile. “Hands, tongue...”

“Mother. Please no.”

Amanda laughed. “Sorry Spock. I'm just playing. But you Captain was actually a good conversationalist. He like to read you know that? He was telling me all about this novel he just finished before we... And then afterward we just sat a talked while I showed him some old baby photos. It was nice... To talk and laugh.” All of a sudden she looked pained and Spock reached over the table to touch her hand. It was a brief touch but she looked at him and smiled so warmly.

“I'm fine,” she said. She set down her cup and filled it again. “You know Spock,” she started refilling his cup too. “Your captain seems to take a good deal of interest in you.”

“Yes I have noticed. I try to ignore him.”

Amanda wrinkled her nose. “That's not very nice. Maybe you try to be friends.”

“Mother. Captain Kirk does not make friends. You are either a tool for him to use, something to fuck, or you are his enemy. That is it.”

Amanda sipped her tea thoughtfully for a moment and then asked, “Have you slept with him?”

Spock sat up indignant. “I have not.”

“Oh,” Amanda said. “You should think about it. He’s good and let's face it, Spock. You may be Vulcan, but you're my son and I know that you have to be... restless? It wouldn't hurt you to have fun. Just a little and you're captain is a lot of fun.”

Spock drank his tea and stood. “I should go,” he said not looking at his mother. Amanda rose from her chair and moved around the table.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. I worry about you. I just want you to be happy and I know that you have to be lonely on this ship, being the only Vulcan. Please don't be upset with me.”

Spock looked down at her mother, her blue eyes shiny with unshed tears and his indignant rage was gone. It was replaced with a longing to be a child again, so he could hug her and not feel ashamed for doing so. Instead he lifted his hand, his finger outstretched towards her. She pressed the tips of her fingers to his and gave him wan little smile.

“You forgive me then?” she asked.

“Nothing to forgive, but please, do not attend to my affairs and stay away from my captain, for father's sake.”

“I can do that,” she said.

Spock turned to leave when Amanda grabbed his arm. He turned back and saw that she was holding the box of macaroons.

“Don't forget these,” she said. “I would be upset if you did.”

Spock took the box with a nod and once more turned to leave. As he reached the door Amanda called out.

“Spock. Just one more thing.” He paused looking at her as he stood in the doorway. She looked at him her smile bright. “I just wanted to say that... I know that I embarrass you and on some deep level your father knows that he infuriates you, but we both want what’s best for you, and... We're both proud of you.”

Spock stared at his mother, a lump forming his throat. He didn't know what to say so he gave another nod. Amanda beamed at him as she walked up and stretching up on her tiptoes giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Now, go tend to the ship and hold you head high while you do so. You are, after all my son, and a Grayson is always proud.”

“Yes, mother,” Spock said. He kissed the top of her head and left. He peered down at the box in his hand and as he started down the hall wondered about that. He replayed the conversation and while nothing was out of character for her mother, something seemed strange. Perhaps she felt guilty about what happen with his captain? If that was the case then his father must have been harsh with her before dinner. Which that didn't seem right either.

Spock knew of his parent arrangement and while Sarek had never been pleased with it, he never made such a fuss before...It was too much and Spock wondered if maybe after all these years the tentative bond share by his parent wasn't finally breaking down. It happened with couples that grew apart. The bond stretched with them and after a while it would snap. It would explain his father's irritability and why the talk with Amanda seemed so odd.

He continued to think about this while he made his way into the turbolift to deck five. His thoughts were only interrupted when he passed by his captain's cabin and heard the sound of something shattering. Spock started and without thought burst into Kirk's quarters. He was able to duck in time as the phaser went off.

Crouching down on the floor Spock peered up at Kirk, who was red faced and holding a phaser out before him. The man gaped at Spock before tucking the phaser behind his back.

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked, his lower jaw thrust out in front of him. Spock stood slowly, smoothing down the front of his jacket.

“I thought you might be in danger. It would appear though while insane, you are fine. Good night Captain.”

He turned on his heel and started to leave.

“Mr. Spock. Wait please,” Kirk said. Spock stopped because he knew an order when he heard one. He stood facing the door listening to Kirk mutter to himself for several seconds. “Spock sit. Please.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the please, but did as he was told. He took a seat nearby and placing his hands and the box in his lap, watched his captain expectantly.

The man looked tired, the jacket of his dress uniform unbuttoned and sliding off his shoulders. He tossed the phaser down on his before he sat down across from Spock. He slumped in the chair and blew out a breath.

“Spock, do you want to transfer off the Enterprise?”

“I do not,” Spock replied.

“Then why is you father so keen on getting information on transfer. I just spent the better part of two hours with that man and I would like to say he is pain in the ass to talk to. Fucking diplomatic double-talking bullshit and he tried to intimidate me. I told him he could kiss my ass. You're a good officer, and unless you personally come to me and say you want to leave, you aren't fucking going anywhere. And I told him that he had no right to talk to you the way he did at dinner. No one talked to my crew like that. He looked about half fucking pissy about it too, going about how you're his son, blah blah blah, but I told him he could fuck off, that you're my first officer. After that he left, but I'm still about half pissed off. Sorry for shooting at you, but you know better than to just barge in here.”

Spock blinked stunned. No one had ever talked to his father like that, not for any reason and most certainly not over him. He licked his lips at a loss as to what he should say.

“I... Thank you Captain,” he said at last. Kirk grunted but smiled. He looked even more tired than before. He stood and moved over to a shelve picking up a tall bottle.

“Brandy?”

Spock shook his head. Kirk shrugged and upturned the bottle taking several long swallows before pulling it away with a satisfied smacking of his lips. He came back to his seat, bottle still in hand and plopped back down into it. He smiled.

“So, you don't want to leave?'

“No, Captain.”

Kirk's smile brightened. “Good, cause I wouldn't let you. Not without a fight.”

“Why?” Spock asked.

“Did you not hear me say you were a good officer,” Kirk said his smile disappearing. Spock nodded. He felt a little foolish just then. For a moment, he thought that maybe he was more than a tool or something to fuck... At least he wasn't an enemy. “Besides,“ Kirk added. “I don’t want to lose my my chess partner… That is if I can convince you play again?”

Spock stared at Kirk and the man looked away. “Chess partner?'

“Yeah. I figure we can at least do that, right? I liked playing chess with you. It was fun.”

The man looked at him and Spock almost didn't recognize him. There was no hardness to his features, no guile. Just a big warm smile and open expression.

At that moment, though not entirely sure why, Spock went against his better judgment. “It was fun,” he agreed.

Kirk beamed at him. “You wanna play?” he asked. Spock nodded and in no time Kirk had the board out setting up the pieces. Spock went first and felt something stir inside him as he took his first move.

“What's in the box?” Kirk asked suddenly. Spock looked down in his lap at the white box. He had forgotten about it.

“Macaroons,” he said. Kirk blinked at him and he added, “Would you like one? My mother made them.”

A little lopsided smile graced Kirk’s face. “I would. Thank you.”

Spock set the open box out beside the board and the two men nibbling on the cookies while they played and chatted. Kirk even told Spock about the book he just read and Spock marveled.

This had to be a trick, he knew it just had to be, but as he watched his captain’s expression as he talked about the rather predictable plot, but the amazingly real characters, Spock felt that it was real. At least he hoped it was, because in that moment he realized he was having fun. A lot of fun actually.

~*~

McCoy peered over the table at Kirk. “So what is this plan?”

Kirk sipped his coffee and looked around the mess hall. It was fairly empty even though it was breakfast. “To be nice,” he said turning his gaze back on McCoy.

“Nice?”

“Yes. Nice. It occurred to me that Spock wanted to spend time with me when it was just chess and looked forward to our games even though he always lost. He wants someone to play with, so it might as well be me.”

McCoy blinked. “Any how is this going to get you into his pants?'

“Easy,” Kirk said. “We will build a bond of shared experiences and interests, and then I will put on the charm. It would happen in such way he won't even realize it until I have him begging me for my cock.”

McCoy did not look impressed. “Sound like a lot of work Jim.”

Kirk shrugged. Yeah it did and he knew it would be, but this was a matter of pride. He couldn't fuck Spock then he would be a laughingstock. Besides he planned on using Amanda to guide him. She had already told him to talk to Spock about books and such. Kirk hummed pleased with himself.

“What about all that white-knighting you did with Spock's father? Was that just part of the plan?”

“No, that was something else.” When Kirk had met with Sarek the man had tried to pull some kind of intimidation tactics on him, all the while talking about Spock like one would a piece of property.

The overall effect on Kirk made his teeth ache and his fists itch. He hadn't lied to Spock when he told Sarek how valuable he was as an officer and that the man could kiss his ass. What he hadn't realized was that it left Spock being in awe of him. He could see in Spock's eyes. He wondered if anyone else ever stood up for Spock. If not then Kirk had an ace in the hole.

McCoy grunted.” If you say so, Captain. Let’s just hope all this doesn't backfire on you.”

“Bones,” Kirk said. “I soon going to be balls deep in that skinny Vulcan ass. What could go wrong?'

“Never say that Jim, cause you might just find out.”

Kirk snorted and drank his coffee. In his mind he recalled the look on Spock's face the night before. It was so sublet, but it was there. Spock's eyes had went wide and they shone. Awe pure and simple. Jim felt the same flash of warmth in his belly. It felt good, having someone look at him like that. He would need to see if he could get Spock to look at him like that again. It would make having the Vulcan fall for him that much sweeter.  


End file.
